Barbra kidnapped
by youngjusticefanatic
Summary: Bad title. But it explains everything. Please read and review. Some fluff at the end


**Barbra Gordon is not Batgirl here.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own and never will own Young Justice or any of the characters. This is a non profit based story.**

**Enjoy**

Robin arrived through the zeta beam about an hour ago. Batman was busy with League business so he had to go over to mount Justice.

Thankfully Wally was there so he had someone to wind up. Or he thought he would be doing the winding up.

He had been sitting on the couch doing homework and talking to Wally when Artemis arrived. She seemed to be in one of those moods where anything would annoy her... and she had just walked into a room that contained Wally West.

After five minutes they were standing up, shouting at each other and insulting each other. Robin sat there watching like it was TV or something. He had put his homework down and just watched trying so hard not to laugh

Finally he could hold it no longer. He burst out laughing and they stopped bickering and noticed their audience member.

Artemis scowled at Robin and was about to shout at him when he put a finger to his ear where his communicator was.

"Robin here." he said as someone contacted him.

"Master Robin." came the British accented Butler.

"Hey A, what's up?" Robin responded.

"Miss Barbra has been kidnapped on her way home from school. Batman is busy and he wants your team to go and get her back."

"SHE'S WHAT?!" Robin shouted hearing his best friend's name

"The bat signal has gone up and Commissioner Gordon wishes a word with you." there was a pause, "I'm sure she is fine, just get her back safely."

With that Alfred signed off and Robin took in what he had just heard.

His best friend, scratch that, his only friend outside the team had been kidnapped.

Within minutes Robin rounded up the team and told them what had happened. He skipped out the part that the girl was his best/only friend outside the hero world.

A few minutes later everyone was in the bio ship and heading to Gotham. It was a quick trip, only half an hour since they had upgraded the engine using Martian technology but to Robin it felt like hours.

No one seemed to realise how close Robin was to this case apart from Miss Martian. She could feel the anger and worry rushing around in his mind but she decided not to ask feeling like it would be an intrusion of privacy.

As soon as the bio ship was hovering above the Bat signal Robin jumped out. The others took a moment longer as they realised how bright the signal was and how it shone in the sky.

"Commissioner." said Robin in greeting. By the look on the older man's face Robin guessed that he was going to ask about his daughter.

"Robin." the Commissioner responded. The fear and worry was evident in his voice and on his face

The Commissioner then looked behind Robin and saw the other teenage superheroes

"If you don't already know Barbra is missing." Gordon said.

"We know." Robin responded trying not to show how much he was worried.

"These were put on my desk when mail delivery came round this afternoon" Gordon handed over a letter to Robin with shaking hands

Robin looked at the letter and read it aloud:

"Dear Jim Gordon,

Your daughter will be unable to visit you today after school because she'll be a little tied up. If you skull is thicker than your file then you won't have realised that we have your daughter and the only way to get her back is to do as we say.

These are our demands

Between 6 pm and 1 am there will be no police force available to stop crimes for the next three days

We want the villains of Arkham Asylum to be released in the next three days.

We advise you warn the big bad bat of our demands. We don't mind if he continues crime fighting because once everyone finds out that Gotham is police free he and his little birdie won't be strong enough to stop everyone so it could mean the end of them.

If we see a person in police uniform or a squad car just driving someone home as soon as the clock strikes 6 or during that time period we will not hesitate to kill her. If we see any sign of the bat snooping around to find her though, we will make her suffer.

You have been warned"

Robin stopped reading. He was almost shaking with anger.

"Robin," the Commissioner said, a tear falling down his cheek, "what do I do?

Robin looked at the ageing man and saw the sadness in his face. He had never expected this to happen. His wife was gone and now his daughter was being threatened

The rest of the team could hear what was being said and Artemis felt a wave of jealousy roll over her. Her father would have expected her to escape and kill her captors and if she didn't he would leave her there to die, or he would just laugh at the horrible situation she was in and use it as an excuse to start a crime spree.

After a few seconds of consideration Robin turned and walked to his team. They needed to come up with a plan to get his best friend back.

"Any ideas?" asked Robin trying to hold the desperation out of his voice.

"If we find out where she is than we can assess the situation she is in and how difficult it would be to get her out." said Aqualad.

The Commissioner had walked over to hear what the teens were saying and when he spoke everyone but Robin jumped.

"How will you find out where she is though?" he asked looking at them all.

Robin looked carefully at the paper and started feeling the edges, sniffing it and he brought it close up to his mask. Everyone looked at him in confusion wondering what the hell he was doing.

"Um... Rob?" Kid Flash said wondering if he should be concerned for his friend's mental health.

"By the thickness of the paper it was cheaply made, so these people aren't big crime lords. The paper smells a bit like sewage and using the technology of my mask I have identified water marks. It looks like it was splashed by water that had probably seeped though the envelope after getting wet. There haven't been any storms in Gotham and there is only one place by Gotham Pier which gets rough waves even without a storm." Robin had spoken quickly that no one had really heard him except for Kid Flash and even he didn't understand.

Robin looked at their confused faces and sighed

"In short terms," he said slowly, "I know where she is."

Everyone seemed to understand that part.

"Bring her back." said Gordon as the teenagers started heading for the bio ship.

"I will." was all he got in response.

On the journey Robin sat impatiently. His team had suddenly realised that he was nervous and looked almost angry despite him trying to keep himself calm and collected... or at least look calm and collected.

"Robin?" asked Kaldur, the boy looked up, his fist clenched, "what is wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing's wrong I just want to help this girl." he responded way too quickly. Mentally he kicked himself for being so obvious.

Finally after ten minutes they arrived at where Robin had told them to go. After putting the ship in camouflage mode the teens jumped out onto the roof of the building finding a large, dirty window on the near the centre. Each teen used their hands to clean as much as they could of the murky window so they could see what was inside.

Inside, a girl sat with her arms tied around a pole, her legs tied up, wearing a gag surrounded by several men with fire arms. Using his heat sensors Superboy had confirmed that there were fourteen men guarding her.

Robin took a closer look at his friend and realised that there was a small amount of blood he could see on her face. They were going to pay for that.

"Kid Flash," Aqualad said starting to give commands, "I want you to go in and take their guns. When you have done that we will take the guards out and rescue the girl."

"The girl has a name!" hissed Robin through gritted teeth. The plan was a good plan and it was probably the only other plan then giving into the blackmail. The problem was that it might put Barbra's life in danger and Robin did not like that idea.

No one understood why Robin had gotten so angry at something as small as that but they decided it best to just let it go.

Kid Flash nodded and within seconds he was back on the roof with a pile of guns.

The rest of the team smashed through the window and attacked the guards. Barbra looked up at the commotion. _I'm going to be saved!_ she thought

She watched as the heroes each attacked... and then something caught her eye. Robin was doing a self defence mechanism that she had done in her sports lesson only the other day. This thought let her mind almost immediately when she felt the bonds around her writs come undone and she was hauled to her feet violently. It was difficult to stand with her feet still being tied up.

"STOP!" roared the man holding her.

The heroes turned to see a large man holding Barbra putting a knife to her throat. Each hero let go of the person they had been attacking and the goons fled. All those who had not yet been beaten had already left.

Robin looked into Barbra's eyes and saw a tear forming. She wasn't used to this.

Barbra tried to calm herself even though she could feel the cold blade on her throat. She could feel tears entering her eyes and then remembered the defence move that she had seen Robin do a second ago. Within moments the man who had been behind her was now on the floor in front of her and she collapsed. Her legs felt weak from being sat so uncomfortable and from the idea that she had had a knife to her throat.

Before she had completely fallen Kid Flash ran to her side to grab her. The others ran over her to check if she was alright. Kid Flash laid her down carefully and went to untie her legs.

Robin sat next to her and examined her wrists. They were bloodied where she had struggled against her bonds. He looked at his best friend and realised that she was examining his face and then wrapped her arms around his neck. Robin held her in a hug for a few minute and just let her sob into his shoulder. Everyone around them looked astonished.

When she finally let him go and leaned back she hit him in the shoulder.

"That Grayson," she stated, "is for not agreeing to come to my house to do the project."

Robin laughed and then said, "Sorry, how did you figure it out?"

"The move you did when a man came up behind you, we learnt that at school remember, and also how many short thirteen year olds can do some of those flips? Also, I see you in almost every class, I think I remember what you look like."

She smiled and Robin just grinned and then his grin dropped.

His team had heard every word.

"You're Richard Grayson? That annoying kid who took a picture of me on my first day?" Artemis growled. How had she not noticed it?

"You two know each other?" asked Superboy

Robin nodded. Kid Flash just looked confused.

"How come you're in every class together? I mean you're thirteen and you're like fifteen? How does that work?" KF asked.

"I got boosted up several classes. I even have some classes with Artemis." Robin laughed. She had already kind of admitted that they were in the same school so it didn't matter.

Suddenly a button started flashing on Robin's glove and he pressed it. His holographic computer came up showing Batman.

"Have you got Barbra back yet?" he asked in his normal Batman way.

"Hi Bruce!" Barbra screamed as she pulled Robin's glove towards her and found her way in front of the screen so he could see her.

"Robin." Batman growled.

"Not my fault I swear!" Robin said quickly, "She figured it out and then kind of told everyone who I was and so I presume she guess who you were."

"We are going to have a talk about this!" Batman growled to Robin, "Barbra, you are not to tell your father ok?"

"No problem, on one condition." Barbra stated, Batman raised an eyebrow under his mask, "Dick gets the day off tomorrow so we can finish our project"

"Fine." sighed Bruce and he signed off.

Within in half an hour Barbra was best friends with all of Young Justice, had told several embarrassing stories about Dick and she was now in her father's arms.

"Bye!" shouted both father and daughter as the Bio ship took off.

**Please review and tell me what you thought. Criticism helps the world go round and encouragement pushes the world to greater achievements**


End file.
